


Echo multiverse

by sapphirebat



Series: Echo timelines [1]
Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multiverse, PAWS, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirebat/pseuds/sapphirebat
Summary: This was made because the "good" Leo route ending in the Echo visual novel was just too sad and somewhat unbelievable.I thought there should have been another option or that choices earlier in the story should have had an effect on the ending!I also found it somewhat unbelievable that Chase would be able to get on the train after being portrayed as a clumsy walker/runner!So I'm running with the multiple timelines theme in Echo, and creating several different versions of this story!This has crossover elements with my own fictional universe.
Relationships: Chase Hunter/Leo Alvarez
Series: Echo timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Not by chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furrywolf12134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrywolf12134/gifts).



> I strongly recommend readers play/read the Echo visual novel before reading this story series.

…In the distance I can see the lights on the train, slowly winding its way toward us. At this point dawn is just breaking. Somehow, it's only been one night, even though it feels like it's been several weeks.

“Alright, for whatever reason that train is moving pretty fucking slow. We should just be able to hop it.” Flynn says. The train wails in the distance again, much closer now.

“I thought I was gonna have to drive alongside it with you all in the truck bed, honestly.” The train does seem to be moving pretty slow, but as it gets closer, I realize that it's not exactly going to be a jog to run alongside it. I might be able to catch it at a full sprint.

“Alright, here's what we're gonna do; I'll get on first, along with Kudzu, and we're gonna pull the rest of you on, alright?” Flynn explained. Carl fidgets nervously, and says, “I dunno if I can run that fast.” “You will, now—” Flynn begun. I feel a paw land on my shoulder and turn me around. It's Leo.

“Hey Chase.” “Hey, what is it?” I reply looking back at Flynn, wanting to hear what he's saying, but Leo talks over him.

“Listen to me. Everything you said at the house...did you mean it?” “Huh? What did I say?” Leo looks impatient as he replies. “What you said about loving me, wanting to be with me forever, you meant that, right?” “What!?” I have no clue what he’s talking about!

I see that the train is approaching, we have maybe a minute.” “What the fuck? Why are you acting like you don't fucking remember?” Leo bristles, teeth bared, eyes narrowing. “Oh my god, Leo, let's get out of here first!”

I start to back away, toward the others as they continue to discuss jumping on the train. “No!” Leo says as he grabs my shoulder, looking me right in the eye.” He makes an effort to calm down, closing his eyes a moment before opening them.

“Then tell me now...are you going to stay with me when this is all over?” “We can talk about this when we get on the train.” I glance at it again, almost here! “No, I wanna know before.” Leo replies, still holding my shoulder.

I see Kudzu looking at us and it looks like he's about to head over. “Just tell the truth. That's all I want.” Leo asks.

I quickly think.

I could tell him its over, but how will he react? Would he just lose it and start shooting?

Maybe I should stay here with him. But I’d be alone with him and he’s not in his right mind!

I really would like to work things out with him.

“We'll work something out.” I say. “I promise. When we get on that train, we'll figure everything out, okay?” Leo watches me carefully, looking unsure. Kudzu is next to me at that moment, though, and he pulls me back toward the group. “Come on, we're going now!” Kudzu says, pulling me along. Leo's eyes flash as he watches, his teeth showing. I don't have time to try and console him anymore because the train starts pulling up.

I hear Flynn shout, “Run!” Flynn shoves Carl forwards and the ram takes off alongside the rails, looking over his shoulder at the train. The next thing I know, we're all running after Carl as the train catches up.

I look back. Flynn waves both arms at the locomotive as it whizzes passed, but if there's a reaction from the driver, I don't see it. I have just enough time to read the letters on the side of the engine “PRESCOTT RAILWAY” before it's moving past me down the tracks. I realize then that the train is quite short, maybe only five cars in all. We won't have many chances!

Flynn yells, “Kudzu!” Flynn points at the caboose and starts running beside it, next to two little steps that drop down at the very end from a platform. Gracefully, the Lizard jumps, landing his feet on the steps as his hands scramble for some kind of purchase. He finds it and pulls himself in and the next second he's reaching out, holding onto a handle on the caboose as he grabs one of Kudzu's paws. With much more ease than Flynn had, Kudzu jumps up onto the steps and pulls himself onto the platform.

I pass Carl at this point, the ram already losing steam. He calls after me in a hoarse, ragged voice. “Shit, I'm not...gonna...make—” Flynn grabs the ram as they pass and Carl hop-skips on the uneven gravel, and for a horrifying moment I think he's gonna fall...but Kudzu leans in and snatches him up as well, practically lifting Carl onto the platform.

Jenna, who's right beside me, is next, reaching out a paw to Flynn. He grabs it and Jenna easily jumps on, over the two steps. I think it's my turn next, but TJ slows down abruptly, and I move to the side to make room for him. Flynn grabs his arm and TJ hesitates several times before Kudzu gets a grip on him as well and he's able to step up onto the first step.

It's then that I realize that the train is picking up speed and I'm starting to slow down. I move up beside the caboose, seeing Flynn's outstretched hand. Now that I'm next to it, I can see how terrifying this is! The wheels clack loudly in my ears, and I have no idea how I'm going to lift one leg up while keeping up this speed.

At that moment my right foot slams into something! As I smash through the sagebrush and slam face first into the dirt, I hear Flynn and Kudzu shouting, “Chase, oh shit he tripped!” “What do we do?”

I look up spitting out dirt to see the train still picking up speed as it leaves with Flynn and Kudzu staring at me. I landed badly, all the toes of my right foot are throbbing, my whole left arm feels sprained and I feel a sharp pain in my left knee! I hear heavy footsteps run next to me and stop.

“Chase! Are you ok?” Leo says bending down over me. “No, I think my knee is cracked or… Just take me inside before something else happens!” As Leo begins to pick me up, I see Kudzu limping towards us. I gasp realizing what’s about to happen.

“What do you want? Get away!” Leo shouts, setting me back down. Kudzu puts his hands up defensively and says, “I just want to see if Chase is ok, I’m just offering help.”

“I’ve got him, he doesn’t need your FUCKING HELP!” Leo sounds scary, his voice totally different. I then see his gun in his hand. “NO! LEO DON’T! HE’S NOT A THREAT!” I shout at him and nudge his leg with my foot, trying to make sure he hears me. I must look like an idiot shouting and squirming in the dirt like this…

“Leo please listen to me; Kudzu’s saved my life and yours too! He’s not an enemy, he’s not here to hurt me. Just calm down alright.” Leo Lowers the gun slowly, but still glares at Kudzu. I look up at Kudzu, he’s backed several yards away. “Kudzu you should have stayed on the train! I know how he’s been acting, but Leo wouldn’t hurt me! Look you guys, just… Leo just get me inside, Kudzu we’ll talk about this another time, let’s all get inside before anything happens!”

Leo puts his gun back in his waistband but keeps his eyes on Kudzu. “Leo he’s not going to do anything alright.” I say as he gently lifts me up. Honestly it would be really nice to be held by him if he wasn’t going insane! If I let him take care of me will he calm down? Will he go back to normal?

Leo is holding me like I weigh nothing and walking quickly towards his house, Kudzu is following a distance behind. “Hey Leo slow down, if you trip, I’ll just be hurt more!” He does slow down. The sun is coming up now, maybe the hysteria lasts only one night?

* * *

We’ve reach Leos house after a couple minutes; it seems we left the door open. Not that it matters since the door was smashed by Brian! As Leo is carrying me in Kudzu starts following. I quickly shake my head at him and mouth “no” hoping he sees me but that Leo doesn’t! It looks like he did as he stops and turns towards his trailer.

Leo slams the door behind us, he holds me with one arm for a moment. I’ve never thought of it like this before, but it’s kinda unnerving how much stronger he is then me. “Alright let’s get you cleaned up a bit”. Leo says as he takes me into his bathroom. He hesitates for a second. I guess he remembered whatever he saw last time we were in here?

He sets me down in the sink like before. He moves to take my shirt off, I hesitate but let him. It hurts my arm to do so. He’s not going to want to take my pants off, is he? Do I distrust him now? Am I afraid of him now? There was once a time when I trusted him completely and loved him. I wanted to be with him forever! How do I feel about him now? Could I ever trust him again? Maybe if the hysteria leaves him.

I look up. Leo has been looking me over but also keeps glancing in the mirror, he never told me what he saw. “Well, your cut up and bruised, not really any worse than you already were. I’ll clean out the cuts. I should probably check your knee. Anything else hurt?” Leo says.

His voice seems calm and comforting, is he going back to normal or is it just that he sees no “threats”? “Which knee hurts? …Chase you ok?” I realize I’ve been staring off into nothing. “Uh the, my left”. He gently touches it, I expected it to hurt but it’s just sore. Leo carefully feels around my knee. “I don’t think anything’s broke just seems bruised. I don’t really know this stuff though; I’d take you to the Payton hospital of my van didn’t have all flats...” He says as he starts wiping the dirt off my face with a wet towel. Then he starts cleaning the cuts with disinfectant. It stings but it’s not too bad, my foot and toes don’t hurt so much now. He’s being so gentle and totally different then earlier. Is it because it’s just me, or could it really be ending?

“Leo we really need to talk. I have some things I want to tell you and ask you”. Leo sighs. “Yeah, we should… Maybe somewhere more comfortable?” Before I can say anything, he picks me up again.

* * *

He takes me to the bedroom and lays me down on my back on his bed. He sits down. He speaks before I can. “Alright Chase, tell what was up with you back there. You told me how much you loved me and all that, then you acted like you didn’t fucking remember! Why?”

I take a deep breath. “Because I wasn’t there! Brian had me! You where hallucinating! That’s what this hysteria does, it happened a hundred years ago and it happened today! I don’t know what the fuck causes it, but it happened to you!” He starts to talk but I continue.

“It changed you! You were always protective and aggressive, but you’ve been just fucking extreme! You were going to kill Clint; you were going to kill Kudzu! You terrified Carl and TJ! The Leo I knew would never have done that! The Leo I knew would never have been a murderer!” (“ _would he want you to be a murderer?_ ”) “Wh-when we were at the stadium, I really felt love for you again and remembered how much I enjoyed being with you. But how you lied to all our friends and manipulated me, that just was so fucking wrong! It HURTS that you did that! (“ _you’ve hurt him plenty_ ”) How could I ever trust you again? How can the others trust you again?” My voice is horse now, and I can feel the tears on my face.

Leo sniffs and when he talks his voice is almost squeaky, is he crying now? “I’m sorry Chase, I really am! I just so much wanted you back. It was a fucking stupid thing to do, I just wanted to be with you again so badly!”

Then his voice changes. “You haven’t been so good yourself! Did you ever think how much that prank hurt me? Did you care that I couldn’t breathe when I thought it was real? Did you think it was fucking funny that I had a panic attack?! And then when you left did you ever imagine what I felt like? Would you have cared that I thought you had never loved me, that it was just a big joke to you!? I punched those holes in the wall when you left Chase, not because of a videogame! I was starting to build a life for us, I would have provided for you, I would have taken care of you and always been loyal to you! I was go-going to…” His voice falters and cuts off with a sob.

“I’m sorry Leo. I really am! I didn’t think you would take it seriously. But I shouldn’t have done it regardless! I can’t believe you still love me and tried to win me back! Maybe you don’t, maybe Flynn was right and your just obsessed with me?!” Leo gets up, but I grab his hand.

“Don’t go, we need to get this out! If you really love me then you could forgive me! I-I’m forgiving you! No more lies” (“oh really?”) “no more pranks. And no more fucking Echo! I’ve always hated this town, the only thing that made it bearable was you and the others! Maybe now that you’ve seen and felt whatever it is that’s in this town, you can leave with me?”

I look up at Leo, his eyes are watery and his face fur is wet and matted. He gets into the bed next to me, he starts gently stroking me. He gets his face right over mine. “Chase, I forgive you”. His voice is a whisper and I feel his tears fall on my face.

“Um Leo I don’t think we should cuddle with a gun!” “Oh, shit I forgot!” He says as he puts the gun into his dresser. “So, uh there’s something else I should tell you, and well I know it’ll make you mad! So, c-can you promise you’re not going to hurt me or something?”

“Oh, Chase what did you do now? (sigh) I’d never hurt you, I told you before when you saw the holes.” Leos voice sounds gentle enough.

“That first day I was here, when you were in the bathroom, I looked through your internet history and saw the otters”.

“Come on Chase! Why? You looked through my phone and my computer! Have you searched my house too? What about public records of me? What the hell Chase!” Leo certainly sounds angry, but his hands are still gentle on me.

“I know, I’m sorry! I checked your phone on an impulse and I was curious about what kind of porn you like, and now I know! But now I have to ask you. Do you really love me, or has this all just been an otter fetish?”

“Puchica otter! After all we said you still doubt me? I love you! I love to hold you, to feel you, even your musk smell is kinda good to me! The uh web otter thing started after you left, I guess I was starved of seeing and touching you.” Leo sounds hurt now!

“I’m sorry again Leo. I love you! I want to make things right this time, we would argue so much and it’s because I would always embarrass you and frustrate you! But this time I want to do it right!”

“Wait, what do you mean by this time? Y-you want to be together with me… as a couple again?” Leo seems almost afraid to have said that, like it’s too good to be true. I say one word, “yes”. (“ _what? Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t believe this shit!_ ”)

“Chase are you serious? I can’t take another brake up like that after this, please don’t be… I don’t know”. Leo sounds like he’s pleading for it to be true.

I reach up and take his hand, feeling the anchor bracelet “Leo, I mean it! I really mean it! I fucked it up before, but this time I’ll work at it, I’ll shave my goatee if you want, and my project is ruined so I don’t think I can pass! I’ll come back here as soon as I can, lets chat online or whatever every day! I’ll talk to the others; I’ll explain that the hysteria got to you. That you didn’t know what you were doing!”

“Chase, this is better than I had ever hoped for! Please don’t be a dream or a prank! I’ll work on my aggression and quit smoking!” Leo really sounds hopeful.

“This is real Leo! We can work things out, we have each other now!” (“ _Unreal! Impossible! Not fair! Nothing worked out for me! This is caused by an outside force! I feel its presence now, it came here from far away! What the hell is it and why did it do this?_ ”) Shut up, I don’t care what it is as long as it helped us get back together! I tell the voice.

Then I hear the sound of sirens. “You hear that Leo? Sounds like the police are here!” We both get up and even though I’m feeling better I let Leo help me over to the front of the house. Out the window we can see police cars, firetrucks and ambulances racing into Echo. I see the name “Payton” on them. “You want to go out?” Leo asks me. “Yeah, I think I should get looked at by a paramedic, also don’t forget that cut on your head!” Leo opens the door and we step out together.


	2. Things almost seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts up just a moment after the end of the first chapter.  
> Chase and Leo are in Echo in the aftermath of the hysteria.  
> Leo comes out of the hysteria and realizes what he's done. He becomes extremely upset about it and vows to do better.  
> Also there seems to be an odd presence in the town then Leo and Chase get an unwelcome visitor.

I see Kudzu talking to an officer. I have sinking feeling. What is Kudzu telling them? That Leo’s acting crazy and dangerous? It’s true but I don’t want Leo to be arrested!

“Leo, Kudzu was talking to the police. I don’t know what he told them, but if they want to talk to you just stay calm! Please don’t ruin this now, I’ll vouch for you!”

Leo takes a deep breath followed by a long sigh. “I’ll try Chula”. We walk towards them. They look up at us, and Leo looks nervous.

“Good morning there!” The officer says, he is a mountain lion. “Hello sir, hi Kudzu”. Leo’s voice is calm. I greet them too. “You must be Leo and Chase. Your neighbor told me what happened to you two last night, that you got caught up in this mass hysteria. So, are you two ok? I heard you got abducted and tortured by Brian and Duke, right? I’m told that you Chase got the worst of it, but that Leo you got a bit aggressive towards people?”

“I’m sorry, I just saw what they did to my… boyfriend and snaped!” Leo looks down, and I catch Kudzu giving me a weird look. I’ll have to talk to him later.

“A lot of people snaped last night! I’m glad you were taking care of your friend instead of joining the riot.” The officer sniffs and looks at me, I guess I look and smell like hell! I wonder if Leo really doesn’t mind my musk?

“Well Chase I think you should get looked at by the paramedics and cleaned up. Leo you’re not in any trouble, just take care of your friend and watch your temper. I’ve got to talk to other people now, good day”. The officer turns and leaves.

(“ _Something was influencing that cop! It’s the same presence as before, look!_ ”) My eyes snap to the desert on the other side of the road. For a split second I saw two large reptilian figures, but there’s nobody there now!

As a paramedic bandages up my arm, I feel an odd gaze from somewhere for a moment. Leo sees me looking around. “Something wrong?” He asks. “Oh, um do you have your phone? I want to see if we can get a signal now and check on the others and tell my parents I’m alright.”

“I think my phone is in the lake! Where’s yours”? Leo is sounding normal now at least. “It might still be in the motel, my camera is there too, actually I’ve got clean cloths there.”

I turn to the paramedic. “Do I need to go to the hospital? I’m really not hurt that badly and I want to get my camera and cloths”. “Not really, you should have that cut checked on as it heals though.” They said. Leo watches me stand up and says, “You sure you’re up to the walk?” “As long as you stay with me Leo!” We start walking towards the motel.

* * *

As we’re walking and trying not to look at the damage and the body bags, I sigh. “Something wrong Chula?”

“Leo we still have a lot to talk about, and the others are going to be pissed at you when they find out that you lied.” Leo sighs, “Do they need to know? Why can’t it be our secret? They’ll hate me for this!” “Leo, I think it would be best to come clean on this (will you do so?) It’s better than to harbor it for life (Like you are?) and like I said before, I’ll explain that the hysteria got you, that it builds up for a few days. And look our friend group is broken, everyone is about to go their own separate ways in life. Maybe we can stay in touch online or something, but that’s just how it is! I know you wanted us all together one last time, but it got fucked up! Listen Carl’s probably going to return, and after I salvage whatever I can of my classes I promise I’ll come back for you!”

Leo doesn’t say anything, he’s looking down and his ears are flat. We pass the dinner and Leo’s van. There’s a hazmat team bustling around the place! I look away.

* * *

We finally get to the motel. Surprisingly I still have my key card and it still works! Inside I find my phone as Leo sits on one of the beds. I have a bunch of messages. My parents and the others are asking where and how I am. I look over at Leo, he’s got his head in his hands rubbing his face. Is he crying? “Hey are you ok?”

“I j-just can’t believe what I’ve done. Are you really telling them? They’ll hate me forever!”

“Leo I’m the one you did it too, and I don’t hate you! Maybe Flynn won’t talk to you again, maybe Jenna too. But I’m sure TJ will forgive you, hopefully Carl too”.

I walk over to him and start rubbing his back.

“Leo try to rest, I’m texting them then showering. We can get through this, just relax. I love you and I’m not about to leave you like this, not now!”

Leo lays back on the bed, he looks at me and his lip is trembling. I start a group text to the others.

“I’m alright guys, Leo took care of me.

He’s acting completely different today.

The hysteria must have gotten to him.

It must build up for a few days, he lied to you all saying

I was too busy to hang out and didn’t want to talk to you.

I know that’s bad, and I was angry too but he’s crying now!

I think he really regrets it, but he was being twisted by whatever causes this!

Please try not to hate him, I’m staying with him now, I can’t leave him like this!

Also, his phone is in the lake so no use calling him.

I look up at Leo again, he’s looking at me with tears running down his face. If he’s this broken up now, I don’t want to know what he’d be like if I had left him! I call my mom.

“Hey mom, so you saw what happened on the news? …Yeah, I got caught in it and beat up… No, I’m fine now, Leo took care of me… Yeah, my car is wrecked though…. Yeah, I know, I know! …No everything seems calmed down now, and the police and sheriff are here now. …No, we got separated from the others, I texted them though. …I’m in the motel with Leo, he’s pretty upset by all this, but I decided I’m getting back together with him now. …Yeah! Listen I’ve got to go, I should find Tj and them. …Yeah, love you bye.”

* * *

I start undressing, maybe Leo would like a show? I see him watching me.

“Alright so, uh Leo I think I should read their texts first.”

“I’m an adult, I can handle it, Chase.”

“No, Leo you’ve spent the last few days having your mind twisted by something! Right now, I really think you should rest! I’ll talk to the others, I’m sure not all will hate you! Leo, you can come in the shower with me if you want”.

“Not this time, but thanks.”

I walk back to him and hug him; he returns it gently and smiles. He looks over my body. Then watches me as I walk to the bathroom. I leave the bathroom door open and put my phone on the sink. As I start my shower, I hear my phone buzz. I look out at Leo and he’s still on the bed. I’m just about to step in when I realize I should keep my bandage dry!

“Hey Leo think you can help me with this?”

Leo is there in a moment. “What’s wrong?” He asks.

“The bandage, I think it should stay dry but I really want this grime off! Is there a plastic bag around or something?”

Leo looks around the rooms. My phone buzzes twice in a row. Leo comes back and says, “Sorry there’s nothing. Here just hold your arm out of the water and I’ll help.”

I step into the running shower, carful to keep my arm out of the water. Leo poor’s some of the motel shampoo on me and proceeds to scrub the dirt and blood out of my fur.

“I’m going to make it up to you, I’ll take care of you like I’ve said before”.

“It was this town Leo, there’s something evil here! I really wish you would leave. You don’t need this town; you have me now. We could get a place in Payton if you really won’t leave the area. I’ll need a pool though. And would you mind taking me to one of the lakes around here sometimes?”

“You otters and your water! But if that’s what taking care of you means, then yes”.

My phone buzzes again and Leo looks at It with a sigh.

“You afraid of what they say?” I ask.

“It just hurts to think I’ve ruined our group”.

I step out of the shower and use the motel dryer. Leo watches me. This brings back memories of us showering together at his house. I get my clean clothes on, and check my new messages. Leo looks away and sits back down on the bed.

\--Jenna—

Chase I’m glad you’re ok, but Leo is exhibiting very psychotic behaver!

If he really does have remorse that’s good, but be careful around him!

You can’t be sure he won’t hurt you!

\--Carl—

I really worried about you Chase!

But wtf Leo! If you wanted to be alone with chase just tell us!

\--TJ—

I’m so happy you’re ok!

Tell Leo I forgive him, he wasn’t in his right mind.

\--Flynn—

Oh my god Chase get the fuck away from him!

He’s dangerous and obsessed with you!

Where are you? Where is Kudzu? Want me to come get you?

“Damn it Flynn!” I shout.

“It’s bad then”? Leo asks.

“Uh, not completely. TJ forgives you; Carl is uh not pleased, Jenna says I should be careful around you and Flynn is furious! He says I’m in danger from you and I should get away from you, and he wants to come and get me”

“That fucker! If he touches you, I’ll—”

“NO! Leo, don’t do this, I didn’t tell him where we are! He can’t just force me to go with him. Please Leo, prove him wrong! Don’t let Echo control you, fight it! That’s the real threat to me.”

Leo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. He lets it out and opens his eyes, looking right into mine.

“Do you believe him and Jenna? Are you afraid of me now?”

“Should I be afraid of you?” (“ _He should be afraid of you!_ ”) “Can I really trust you Leo?”

“I-I don’t want you to fear me, I really mean it when I promise not to hurt you! Chase do you really think I’m being influenced by some kind of evil in Echo?”

“The Leo I know would never act like this. I hope it wears off. Leo as long as we stay here, this could all happen again, please come with me”.

“I just wanted to relive what we had…” He holds his face in his paws.

“Oh Leo, you have me right now! Echo is nothing, the others can’t stay mad at you. Maybe Flynn won’t talk to us again, but the others don’t hate you!”

My phone buzzes again.

\--Jenna—

Are you still ok? What is Leo doing?

Flynn is furious, don’t tell him where you are!

If you feel safe with Leo, that’s ok as long as he’s better now.

We’re trying to get back to Echo, my friend is going to drive us.

I text back.

I’m fine, just tired. Leo is upset, he thinks all of you will hate him forever!

Is Flynn coming with you? Leo is not acting like last night, but is not normal.

I can’t just leave him like this, he might get suicidal! Getting back together with him.

“What do they say now?” Leo is turned away from me.

“That was Jenna, she says their getting a ride back here. Flynn isn’t calming down! Leo this would have been easier if we had gotten on the train! I know I tripped, so that’s my fault. But maybe you should have carried me on board or something!”

Leo lays down on the bed. I sit down next to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and rub him. Then there is a knock on the door!

“They here already?” Leo asks.

“It can’t be, I’ll look.”

I get up and head to the motel door. Looking through the peephole I see a raccoon!

“It’s Kudzu! I want to talk to him; you’re not going to start a fight if I let him in right Leo?”

“I promise, just don’t leave me for him. I saw you two hugging and how you looked at each other. If I lose you now, it’s over for me Chase”. Leo looks nervous and sad.

I open the door. “Chase! Are you alright? You’re really getting back together with Leo, or is he making you?” Kudzu asks.

“I’m fine, and no it’s my choice. I know you think he’s crazy and dangerous, but that wasn’t really him! The hysteria got to him! He’s going back to normal now, but he remembers last night and is pretty upset by how he acted. I can’t leave him like that! I really do appreciate you being there for me and rescuing me, but now that Leo’s himself again my feelings for him are back. We’ve been friends for fifteen years, and I haven’t treated him right. I want to make it up to him now”.

Leo walks up behind me.

“Hey kud. I’m sorry about how I was acting, I really am! I wasn’t thinking right, you were only trying to help…”

“Leo… Just take care of Chase, he told me he chose to get back with you.”

“I promise, this time I’m gonna do it right! We’re… going to leave Echo and live somewhere else. Years ago, I said I’d provide and care for him, and I will”.

“My project is ruined; I don’t think I can pass my classes now. So, I’m going to be moving in with Leo. Oh, hey our other friends just texted me saying they’re on the way here, and one of them is pretty pissed at Leo. I mean I understand why, but if you forgive Leo then can you stay? Sorry, this is just making me nervous about a fight…”

Kudzu looks at me for a moment and turns to Leo.

“Leo if Chase really does love you, then you must be a pretty good guy! Last night he begged me to help him find you! If he loves you despite how you were acting, then I forgive you! I won’t hurt Chase by hating you! I love him too, but he’s choosing you, I respect that. I hope if he chose me you would respect that too.”

Leos eyes are moist again.

“Thanks, Kudzu. I-I don’t deserve this you guys. Chase you really love me after what I did?”

“Leo after growing up with you, after being your boyfriend for four years, and after everything that’s happened here, I want you by my side forever!”

I move in and grab Leo in a hug. I look over at Kudzu, and he steps up into a big group hug! We stay like that for a while, then I hear my phone’s buzz.

“That has to be them asking where we are.”

Our group hug ends and I pick up my phone. I’m right.

“Ok, they are getting into Echo now. I’m telling them where we are. Kud you wouldn’t have known, but Leo was actually lying to my other friends, telling them I didn’t want to talk to them! He also did this whole set up where he took me to our old school to relive memories. Before you say anything, I’ve treated him pretty badly too. Years ago, I pulled a prank on him that really emotionally hurt him! Then I dumped him without a good reason. So yeah, we’ve mistreated each other, and now I want to give him a second chance and do better myself!”

Kudzu is silent for a moment as he takes it in.

“Are you two really sure this is good? What if you two just brake up again?”

Me and Leo turn to each other and lock eyes. I look at Leo and remember all the fun I had with him growing up. I remember telling him I like guys and the events of that day. I remember our first kiss. I remember… and I feel tears in my eyes.

“Leo, I want you by my side forever! It was a mistake to leave you like I did. If you truly love me, then I’m yours!”

Leo steps close to me and puts his paws on my shoulders.

“Chase, I thought about you and longed for you every day for three years! I love you! If you stay with me, I promise to always take care of you!”

Just then Tj comes running in and I realize we left the door open!

“Hey Leo if you really want to take care of Chase, then I have some advice for you! I studied otter physiology and there’s some things you can do for him!”

TJ runs up to us and puts a paw on each of us. This is kinda awkward now! Jenna and Carl walk in next. “Chase! What are you doing!” Jenna says. I step away from Leo.

“I’ve been talking to him and we’re back together.”

“Chase you basically just let him control you!” Jenna doesn’t look angry, just concerned.

“Jenna, I’m giving him a second chance. Whatever it is here in Echo was making him act like that! He’s ok now, I’ve been with him this whole time and he never hurt me!”

Jenna looks towards Leo; he doesn’t meet her gaze.

“Leo you understand that you displayed psychotic behaver and emotional instability, right?”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted Chase back so bad…” Leo looks downcast.

“You should have just told everyone you wanted to talk to him alone, and you should have told him too! You don’t get to control him, he’s not just some object that belongs to you! Look we’ve all known each other for years, I’m happy both of you are ok, but it’s hard to accept what you did.” Jenna sighs and turns back to me.

“Chase do you really want to get back together with Leo, or is he threatening you and forcing you?”

“What, no! I’m staying with him because I don’t want to hurt him anymore, I want to try again with him. He’s the only one I’ve ever been with like that, and when I look at him, I remember how happy I was before the prank and before all of this happened!”

Just then Flynn storms into the motel!

“Unfucking believable! You’re letting him manipulate you Chase! He’s getting what he wants, and you’re giving your life to him! He could have raped you when we were gone! Would you have just let him? What if he tried to kill you?”

Me and Kudzu step in front of Leo, like we could actually protect him.

“Flynn! He didn’t do anything to me! He’s not controlling me; he’s not forcing me!”

I’m surprised Leo didn’t say anything, is he really that broken up about this?

Carl actually speaks up!

“Hey dude, if Chase wants to give Leo a second chance then I will too! I’m not saying what he did was ok, but I think he really is sorry and as long as he doesn’t act like that again I’m willing to forgive him! I mean if he did hurt Chase it’d be different, but he didn’t!”

“Guys I’m better now, whatever was happening to me the last few days is gone. TJ, Carl I’m really sorry I scared you last night! Kudzu I’m sorry for yelling at you, Chase I’m sorry for trying to control you. And I’m sorry to all of you for lying! If Chase lets me, I’ll take care of him and love him the way I should! If he-he decides to leave me, then I won’t do anything shady like that! I’ll let him go this time.”

“Bullshit, your still obsessed with him! If you really loved him, you would have let him go the first time!”

Flynn is fuming. I understand being angry at Leo for his actions, but isn’t this a bit too far? Leo didn’t hurt me and it was just a few texts. I’m about to say this but Jenna speaks again.

“Fynn if Chase really does want to get back with Leo, then there’s nothing we can do, it’s his choice as it should be! I agree with Carl, it would be different if he had hurt Chase. If Leo really is back too normal, then I forgive him too.”

Normally I’d never say what I’m about to, but with Leo and Kudzu here I feel safe.

“Flynn what is this? Are you jealous? Did Leo do something to you?”

“I’m just trying to look out for you Chase! Don’t you see that it looks like he’s totally got you? He was manipulating you into being his boyfriend again, and even though you know it, you’re going right along with it! How can you trust him? Do you really love him that much that it doesn’t matter what he did?”

Flynn holds his head like he has a headache.

“Flynn, I was angry at what he did. But I really do love him! I’m going to make him prove he’s trustworthy to me, alright?”

Flynn sighs and says, “Just be careful Chase”.

“I promise. But it’s not like I’ve never been with him before! I mean come on its Leo; he’s not going to hurt me!”

“So, what do we do now?” TJ asked.

Jenna looks up. “Well, you and me are collecting our things here and then after dropping Carl off at his house, we’re heading back to Payton. I’m assuming the rest of you are staying here? My friends been waiting in the van this whole time so…”

Jenna and TJ move to get their things.

“Wait, Chase you’re staying at Leo’s house?” Flynn says.

“Well yeah! I can’t stay in this motel, and my car is destroyed, but I’m not making Jenna’s friend drive me all the way to Pueblo! Oh, I should try to contact my professors or something.”

“I still don’t know about this Chase…”

Flynn shakes his head. As we head out of the motel, TJ steps close to me and Leo.

“Hey you two, I’m happy your together again. I almost forgot to yell you Leo, if you really want to take care of Chase, I’ve got some advice!”

Leo smiles and says, “Uh sure what is it?”

“Well, I learned in my physiology class that otters tend to get bad backs with their short legs and long spines. So, first Chase always lift with your knees! Second Leo you should rub and massage his back. Oh, also otters really do need to get in the water, it’s good for them to swim.”

It makes me kinda uncomfortable that TJ knows all about my body now, I wouldn’t mind if it was Leo though. We all get into the van, except Flynn who walks down the road. The first stop is Leos house. Me, Kudzu and Leo all say goodbye with hugs. We all promise to stay in touch and chat online. Kudzu tells the others he’ll check on me.

* * *

Later at night as me and Leo get into his bed all the recent events keep running through my mind. Leo wraps me up in his blanket and gets his arms around me.

“Something wrong?” He asks.

“No just thinking about everything that happened. I hope I can get you to leave Echo with me, I’d like to get as far away from Echo as possible! But if you just can’t leave the area I’ll settle for Payton as long as you’re with me.”

He hugs me tight and replies, “If that’s what you want, then we’ll do it!”

“Goodnight Leo”. It really does feel good to be cuddled up with him, our naked bodies pressed together like we used to do. I drift off to sleep with him.

* * *

I wake up suddenly! Leo is gone and the room is red! I can’t move! Not this again. I try to wiggle my fingers, but I see myself sitting in the corner! It’s got the same kind of cloths that I do, it seems to have no eyes, just dark holes! It doesn’t have my goatee. I feel my heart rate go up as I start hyperventilating with the fear pouring through my body! It speaks with my voice but its weirdly distorted!

“Leo is mine! He loves me not you!”

“No, you’re not real! NO!”

I can’t tell if I’m only thinking those words or actually saying them.

“You don’t love him; you’re only using him. You hurt him, you left him! If you loved him, you would never have done that!”

“It’s not true! I made a mistake, I love him! Go away, you’re not real!”

* * *

“Chase snap out of it, come on Chase wake up!” Leos voice pulls me out of the nightmare! I’m sweating and shivering!

“Chase what happened?” Leo sounds really concerned about me.

“I still have sleep paralysis and night terrors! Hallucinations sometimes too”.

“I thought that all stopped! You’ve been hiding this?”

“I-I thought if I ignored it, it would stop. The medications never helped. Thanks for waking me though, it’s nice not to come out of that alone!”

“Oh, jeez Chase! You scared me, you were talking to someone, telling them something isn’t true.”

“I s-saw an otter just like me, but with no eyes and no goatee! It had a distorted voice and told me you belong to it! Leo, when you thought I was in bed with you on that night, did I-- did it have empty holes for eyes?”

“I think it did, I felt weird every time I saw it, I’m not sure if I remember right”.

“Oh my god, Leo I’ve been dreaming of that thing for days! If you saw the same thing from my dream, what if it’s real!?”

“Then I’ll keep my promise to protect you!”

Before I can reply, I see it! Oh my god I’m awake and I see it! All I can do is point at it and scream! Leo crawls over me, rips his dresser drawer open grabs his gun and shoots the doppelganger! It’s just gone and there’s another hole in Leos wall! My ears are ringing from the gunshot as I watch Leo scan around the room. He puts the gun away and then pulls me into a hug.

“Chase what the hell was that?!”

“I don’t know! It’s been haunting us all this time! Please tell me you didn’t… get intimate with it?”

“I hugged it but never more… Chase if you ever see it again, tell me. From now on I’ll watch for that thing, keep your goatee, it makes it easier to tell you apart!”

As he hugs me a voice shouts into the house.

“Chase, Leo! What’s happening?”

It’s Kudzu, he must have heard the gunshot. Leo covers us up just in time when Kudzu runs into the bedroom. I forgot the front door has been smashed!

“Are you guys alright?” Kudzu seems too concerned to notice we’re naked. I let Leo speak,

“Some… creature was in here! It looks like Chase and we both saw it! Chase has been having dreams about it all this time and I’ve been seeing it walking around! It was with me in here when Chase was abducted! I think it’s what’s been manipulating me…”

“Leo shot it! I hope it’s gone now. Thanks for checking on us Kud.”

“Well, uh, goodnight I’ll see you in the morning.” Kudzu waves and walks out.

I’m shaking but it feels good to be held by Leo. We lay down and he keeps me close. I whisper to him, “Leo, you… you—I don’t even know! Thank you! I love you, please keep holding me tonight.”

“I love you Chase, I love to hold you! I was happy to carry you around, I want to carry you again.”

I press back against him as he holds me tightly. We drift off into sleep together.


	3. A higher power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one where the crossover is actually shown!  
> I hope it doesn't put people off my Echo fanfiction...

As emergency workers are rolling out body bags and putting people on stretchers into ambulances, two figures stand among them unseen and unheard. They have a reptilian appearance, masculine form and well-developed muscles. They each have two curved horns pointing up from their heads. One is a similar height as Flynn, the other is a whole head taller! The shorter one has an aura of unimaginable power and authority! They are wearing nothing besides shiny black boots and belts with odd devices attached to them.

“So, you do know that you could have killed the little otter guy by putting that bush there right?” the taller one asks.

“I was going to put a rock there, but changed my mind at the last second! But he fell unto fairly soft soil, he was just stunned and shocked. There was no possibility of a life threating injury”. The shorter one replied.

“What if he had fallen under the train? Surely you take these things into account when you do this master?”

“I made sure he would trip with his right foot. Therefore, he would swing to the right away from the train. And you don’t need to be so formal with me Exave, we’ve been together for three years!”

“I’m supposed to be your bodyguard! It doesn’t feel right to casually speak your name!” Exave replied.

“Oh yes you guard me well in bed and the shower! As one of my mates you have the privilege to speak to me freely!”

“I just want to show the proper respect to you. After all, you are the immortal emperor!” His majesty just smiled and gave Exave a pat on the shoulder.

“So, was your experiment successful?”

“I consider it a resounding success! The rekindling of love staggered the evil entity responsible for all that madness! Of course, what it feeds on still remains so it will all happen again as long as this town is inhabited”.

“Does that mean we can leave now? Or when you want to…. The presence of that thing makes me sick! It’s in the ground, the air and the water!” Exave said glancing around nervously.

“There are several beings and entities here I would like to capture and study, the most interesting are the ones attached to the otter and the one that wonders through time. And don’t be so nervous! If something saw us and attacked, I’d protect you! I have yet to meet my equal anywhere I’ve gone, including here!”

Exave seemed to relax. “Seeing those two love each other again and forgive each other was truly touching. D-Do you love me like that?”

The emperor looked Exave in the eye and said, “I love you. I care about you; I enjoy being with you. Even though you’re supposed to be the one protecting me, I’d fight to the last of my strength for you! I took you with me here so that I could have some company during this experiment. It’s not over yet, I want to try for an even better outcome!”

“Wait you’re going to turn back time, undoing their new relationship and risk it never happening? That seems too cruel for you.” Exave is watching the otter being patched up by paramedics as the wolf stood close to him.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m isolating this timeline in case all other possibilities are inferior! If that happens, I’ll collapse all the others leaving this one the true outcome!”

“As usual you have it all under control! Even if I’m afraid of you sometimes, I love you…. Astral”. The two embraced tightly and then simply vanished!

* * *

“Are you sure there is something strange about his house? I don’t feel or sense anything besides the evil”. Exave said, standing on the roof of a mansion.

“There are a number of dormant spirits underneath and to the side of this house. There appears to be foundation remains of a much larger structure around the house, with one intact room. It seems to be attached to the house, but there is no entrance.” Astral said.

“It’s a secret room then? I wonder how long nobody has been inside?” Exave asked.

“It seems to have been decades at least! I feel no residual life at all inside!” Astral said. Then he put a hand on Exave’s shoulder and they vanished again.

Inside the mansion basement the two reptiles appeared, still only visible and audible to each other. It’s this way”. Astral said.

They walked down a hallway to its end. Astral opened the door to reveal total darkness!

“I’ll try and find the light”. Exave said.

“No, someone would notice that. If your night vision isn’t good, just trust me I’ll guide you.” Astral said getting hold of Exave’s hand.

Together they stepped into the darkness and down some stairs. “This is the crawlspace. Actually, a very large and high crawlspace!” Astral said as he peered through the darkness with his enhanced vision. He can see the floor is covered with a plastic tarp and there are a number of large plastic bins against some of the walls.

“Do you see the spirits?” Exave asked, keeping hold of Astral’s’ hand.

“No, their completely dormant”. Astral walked to the far side of the space keeping Exave close. “Here! This wall is where the current structure ends and the remains of the previous structure is behind it!”

“You’re going in?” Exave asked.

“Of course! You’re not afraid of ghosts, are you?” Astral said leading Exave towards the wall.

“You remember that I’m mortal right? I’m just nervous”.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them touch you. Your mine!” Astral reached out and touched the wall. His hand went through it! He walked right through the wall and pulled Exave in with him!

“It’s an extension of the crawl space, but it has a wood floor”. They looked around for a moment, Exave seeing less then Astral.

“There’s not anything here, time to move on”. Astral said, letting go of Exave’s hand. When he did so, Exave collapsed! Astral was instantly crouched next to him. He carefully lifted Exave and sat down with his friend over his lap. When he spoke, his voice was chilling. “Release him, now! There are things worse than death, and you’ve earned it!”

* * *

Exave found himself on the floor of a fairly ornate hallway. “Astral?” He called out. He tried his natural telepathy; it seems to be blocked somehow!

“Stay calm, he’ll find me. He won’t just leave me here!” He thought.

He got up looking around. There are wooden doors on each side of the hall, and a turn ahead. He looked behind him and it is the same. He opened a random door; it is a windowless bedroom. He left it and opened the opposite door. It seems to be a dining room. He stepped inside and looked around. It is an ornate dining room that opens into the kitchen. He catches the scent of smoke. Something is burning in the old-fashioned looking oven.

Suddenly the oven door slams open and black smoke billows out! Exave tried to open the door and leave but it is now locked.

“I’m sure I can smash though it, it’s only wood”.

He looks back at the smoke to see a gruesome face has appeared! The face sprouted numerus appendages! As smoky misshapen hands reached towards him, Exave preformed a mental trick his kind naturally have and blocked all his pain receptors.

“My mental powers are not enough to fight this; I only wish I could see him one more time”.

Just then a bright blue light shown from seemingly nowhere! The light seemed to dissolve the smoke monster! When the light faded, Exave heard a familiar voice in his head.

“It’s me, stay calm! I’ve entered your mind and expelled the evil!”

“Where am I? what happened?” Exave asked.

“You are still in the extended crawlspace, what you are seeing is a memory of the structure that used to be here. The evil force used your natural telepathy to trap your mind in it. I’m holding you; do you feel me?” Astral said.

“No, I feel nothing”.

“It’s dislocated your mind from your body. I’ll bring you out now. Close your eyes and let me have control”.

When Exave closed his eyes, he felt a strange sensation spreading through his body. Then he realized he had no control of his body as it laid down on the floor without him meaning too! He had a moment of fear before hearing Astral’s voice again.

“It’s just me, I’ve got you”. Then he felt like he is going to sleep.

* * *

His eyes snapped open to darkness! He gasped.

“You’re alright, you’re out of it!” Astral said. Exave felt strong arms holding him up.

“What…was that?” Exave said.

“Let’s get out of here first”. Astral replied.

Suddenly they were in the middle of the desert with the town barley seen in the distance. Astral did not let go of Exave.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that could happen! I should have kept better watch! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, you got me out before that thing could do anything!”

Astral helped Exave get up. Exave noticed his body feels tingly now. Seeing the look on his face Astral spoke up, “I’ve drenched you in my power to make sure it doesn’t happen again. We still need to investigate this evil force, it’s so similar to our enemy that we can gain valuable knowledge from it!”

“I’m not afraid as long as you’re with me. Where are we going next?” Exave said, brushing dirt off himself.

“There are anomalies in the nearby canyon and the lake. After we see those, we go to the center of the sphere and see what the source is”. Astral said, looking out across the land.

“Do you know what it is?”

“A primordial force like me, just spread out instead of concentrated. It appears to be in many different places at once. Just like what We’re fighting back home.”

Exave took hold of Astral’s hand and said, “Let’s get it done”. Astral nodded and they vanished.


	4. One victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you actually get to see a bit of how powerful my character is!  
> I admit kinda getting carried away with this, but the focus gets back to Echo characters in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these stories have spoilers for Echo visual novel.  
> So you should read it first.

In the middle of the night, two reptilian figures silently walk across the desert towards the mountains. The shorter of the two is leading the way towards the opening into the mountain. Their boots leave no impression at all in the ground.

When they arrive at the barred off mine entrance the shorter one speaks up, “I want you to stay back and take cover, you can hide behind that bolder over there. I’m going to see if I can draw it out”.

The taller one replies, “I wish I could help you somehow”.

Astral places his hand on Exave’s shoulder. “Just root for me and stay away!” He speaks.

They parted, Exave walked behind the large bolder and crouched down. Astral walks closer to the entrance.

He drew in a breath then shouted, “nameless shape of evil, I challenge you to a dual! Or are you being a cowering weakling?”

Stale air started pouring out of the mine. Then eyes appeared in the darkness behind the bars. Not a pair of eyes, a whole bunch! It smashed the bars out of its way as if they were twigs! The moonlight revealed a creature like a spider. It appears to be made of smoke; its legs do not have joints they just bend in whatever way is most convenient! Its body is very amorphous! The face is gruesomely formed, with fangs and tentacles hanging out of its mouth.

It lunged foreword, only to be hit with twin beams of blue energy from Astral’s hands! The creature was blown apart! Amorphous shadowy blobs scattered everywhere! The shadow blobs stopped in midair, then flew towards Astral! He chuckled and waived his clawed hand. A wall of blue fire sprang up from the ground! Most of the blobs where incinerated, but several dodged the fire.

As the fire died down the remaining blobs grew and reshaped into different forms. The largest of them became like a moose. But the moose is rotting, standing on two legs and has unnatural long teeth and an exposed skull!

The second largest became tall and thin. It is red and skeletal with charred flesh. It has a flat face and no eyes, just empty holes.

The third is like a horse, but one arm and one leg are replaced by tentacles and it seems to be made of black slime!

The last one almost looks normal. It is an otter with a blue shirt and cargo shorts. It has no eyes and a strange smile. Then they all spoke in unison, “you cannot destroy me, I am older than the stars!”

Astral smiled, “I’m not impressed, I’m older than the stars too!” The moose pounced, and was smashed to pieces with an incredible punch! “Physical force can’t hurt me! I’m stronger then neutronium!”

The three remaining creatures moved at once, the horse and the otter attacked Astral with dark energy blasts from different angles, and the red creature suddenly appeared next to Exave! Despite having charred muscles, the red creature is able to match Exave’s strength.

As Astral blasts the horse into nothing, the red creature has gotten the upper hand and threw Exave to the ground.

“No, you don’t!” Astral shouted as he flung the otter away. He made a gesture and the red creature rose into the air and flailed helplessly.

“You won’t win”! The shadow otter said with an unnatural voice.

“Thousands of supernatural beings have said that to me, none of them were right!”

From his hand, Astral generated a beam of pure white light. The shadow otter was just gone!

Then a mass of darkness came out of the mine and became the shape of a massive smoke like octopus!

“So, you show your true self”. Astral said as he gazed calmy up at the monstrosity before him.

Shadowy tentacles reached down towards the reptile, but is met with a shimmering force field! The tentacles that touched the force field get burned away!

Astral smiled and the force field glowed blue. Then it expanded and impacted the shadow creature. The entire form was instantly incinerated! The blue light faded away.

Astral walked over to Exave and the floating red creature. “You are different, who and what are you?” Astral asked looking up at it.

“Is this the one that has time travel capability?” Exave is standing farther away from it.

“Yes, it is! But I don’t think it can talk, I’ll try and access it’s mind”.

Astral closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them with a gasp.

“This is surprising! The creature is actually what’s left of an alternate version of Flynn!”

“How, what happened to him?”

Astral seemed to be listening to something for a moment. “It’s a…disturbing story… He wants me to kill him, end his suffering”.

“Will you do it?” Exave looks uncomfortable.

Astral thinks for a moment, and then throws a sphere of blue energy at the creature. There is a flash of flame and then ashes slowly drift down.

Astral walked up to Exave and hugged him. “There, it’s all over, I knew I could destroy it!” Astral starts rubbing Exave’s back. “We should celebrate my victory!”

“What do you mean, celebrate how?” Exave looks nervous as Astral begins groping him.

“Don’t be nervous, remember we’re invisible and inaudible! Nobody will notice anything!”

Astral gropes and strokes Exave’s groin and slit.

“You really want to mate right here!?”

Astral gently pushes Exave down and onto his back. “Yes, I do!” He says as he crawls over him.


	5. Into chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this scenario.  
> Chase returns to Echo to help Leo move out, and move in with him.  
> After an argument with Flynn Chase sees that Leo still has a lot of problems.  
> Leo reminisces about the past and has an emotional breakdown, Chase comforts him.  
> Then something terrifying and unbelievable happens...

( _“You’re coming back again! Of course, you are! Once you come to Echo, you can never leave! Even a higher power has been drawn to this place!”_ )

I’m going back to Echo! I should see Emma lake soon. My parents and friends are worried about me doing this! I’m not going to talk on my phone while driving, I can’t do that anymore…

Jenna told me I have an unhealthy attachment now. That I should have let go of Leo, that his obsession with me is not really love! Flynn says Leo is crazy and dangerous! That he’s been taking advantage of me since the year two thousand eight and the day of the dead! Carl said he thinks Leo’s gone back to normal and has hung out with him a few times over the summer!

Damn, I should have just dropped out the day after the hysteria and stayed with Leo! But Jenna convinced me to try and finish collage… Well, I couldn’t! So now I’m passing the lake! At least TJ forgave Leo and didn’t treat me like I’m brainless for getting back with Leo!

There’s the town, it looks like shit! Well, it did last time, but now it’s worse! The motel is boarded up, the dinner is out of business, there’s garbage all over the roads and I’m pretty sure only the Hendricks family, Leo, Kudzu, Micha, Jeromy and Clint still live here!

I hope I don’t meet Clint! Apparently, he thinks I had something to do with Duke’s death! At least I’m not going to be here for long, I’ll be helping Leo move to Payton and me and Leo are going to hang out with Carl one last time at the Hendricks mansion.

Driving through town, I see places I remember from my childhood. There all in ruins now! Nothing is left of the ice cream stand, and I’m not even going to bother stopping by my old house!

I think Leo said he wanted to take a goodbye tour of Echo with me before we leave for the last time. I think he wanted me to film it while he narrated our childhood! It’s kinda hard to remember since he sent me so many texts and emails! Not to mention how he would call me at least once a day! Honestly, I understand why Jenna and Flynn say he’s obsessed with me, but he promised repeatedly that he won’t abuse me! There’s his house! He’s standing in the driveway waiting for me, with Kudzu and Flynn! What the hell, why is Flynn here? Thought he moved up north? I hope they haven’t been fighting!

I pull into the driveway and park. As soon as I get out of my car, the muscular and sweaty maned wolf runs up to me shouting, “Chase!”

“Hi Leo—oof!” He grabs me and lifts me off the ground in a tight hug! I hug him back, and feel that he’s gained a lot of muscle in the few months I’ve been gone! He doesn’t say anything, he just holds me tight and sniffs me! I sniff him back; his deodorant is wearing off so his musk is strong. Not as strong as mine though…

I hear Flynn’s voice, “ok you can put him down now Leo.”

Leo holds me tighter for just a second then gently puts me down and we let go.

“I just missed holding him so much! Chase I’ve been looking forward to you coming back all summer! I-I was afraid you wouldn’t! Or that something would happen to you on the way!”

“Leo, I’m here now! And I’m not going to leave you again!”

I look to my left at Flynn. “So why are you here? And hey nice to see you again Kud.”

Fynn sighs, “I was visiting Carl! Listen Chase, your all Leo’s talked about for three and a half years! It’s a total obsession! It’s not healthy! And have you forgotten what he did? How he manipulated you and lied to everyone so he could get you alone? How he was trying to control you and make you be his again? I guess it worked!”

Leo’s fur bristles as he turns to face Flynn. I see Kudzu looking nervous.

“How many times do I have to apologize?! It was only a few texts! And it’s not like I drugged him or something! Hell, when he found out, I didn’t hurt him! You make it sound like I raped him, and I didn’t!”

Kudzu moves as if to get between them, I worry about him as they both tower over him!

“Hey, stop it you two! Let’s not do this now!” Kud says.

“No, we need to do this!” Flynn says, “Leo how do we know you’re not going to be brainwashing Chase?”

“What! I’m not going to do anything to him! I love him and all I want is to have him back! I’ll never hurt him! What is this Flynn, you jealous?”

Leo is fuming and Kudzu is looking between the three of us.

“I just can’t stand by and do nothing when one—friend is taking advantage of another! Chase if you break up with him again, he might hunt you down or something!”

“If-if Chase wants to leave, then I’ll let him go! I’ll show him as much love as I can and hope he’d stay with me, but if not, I won’t force him.”

Flynn just stands there looking at Leo for a moment, and then “well, I fucking don’t believe it! Your gonna drug him or something and just claim he’s affected by what happened here!”

Leo snarls and clenches his fists as he steps towards Flynn! Kudzu jumps out of the way looking scared!

“No!” I shout. “Leo stop, don’t!” I grab him almost like a hug. He gives me a sharp look, and I can feel how tense his muscles are. At least he stops though.

“Flynn, just go! Leo won’t do anything to me! This is my fault! I was trying to build my own future in journalism and hold onto Leo. I admit it, I would text him at night telling him I loved him and missed him. I didn’t realize what that did to him!

Back in Pueblo I had a talk with Jenna, she told me maned wolves’ mate for life and that because I didn’t really brake up with him, he was clinging onto the hope that I’d come back.

When I was here for my project, I didn’t know how to tell Leo to stop. He was practically begging me to stay with him! Whatever is in this town twisted his mind and he made up that scheme to get me back! But I know he would never have done that in his right mind!

But now I failed collage, and Leo still wants me! I—I want to give him a second chance!”

Kudzu and Flynn are staring at me now, Leo is holding onto me tightly.

Flynn turns and stomps away! He looks over his shoulder at us and shouts, “do what you want, muskshit! Don’t say I didn’t warn you if he does something!” Then he’s off!

Kudzu is standing on Leo’s porch looking like he’s in shock! I look up at Leo and see his ears are flat and his face is drooping.

“Leo, let Flynn go! We can still be friends with Carl, Kud and TJ, maybe Jenna, but just forget about Flynn. He’s always been like that, maybe it’s time we just aren’t his friends anymore…”

“Yeah, your right. I just wish I could get all you guys together again… Just please stay with me! If I lose you again, it’s over for me Chase!”

I take hold of his huge paw, the anchor bracelet shinning in the sunlight.

“I know, Leo! Just promise you’ll always love me!”

“I promise Chula, I’ll always love you! I want to wake up with you every day!”

Kudzu steps off the porch and nervously glances at the diminishing lizard figure down the street.

“He’s really like that? Even when you guys where kids?” Kudzu asks.

I grimace and reply, “well yeah! Not always that bad and sometimes worse! But that’s Flynn…”

Kudzu crosses his arms, “why where you ever friends with him then?”

Leo looks up from me, “there was no other young people for us to hang out with in Echo! It was just the seven of us! Damn, I wish I could go back and relive those days before Syd’s accident! Before all this horrible stuff!

We were all happy then! Just one day! I want just one day were we’re all kids again and have a nice day at the lake! And I want to just live it over and over!”

Am I hearing him right? This isn’t good!

He continues, “we would all be friends still, and—and it could just be like the summer before we lost Syd! We could go to the lake on the weekends and play in Carl’s backyard after school! Them me and Jenna can have videogame tournaments at Chase’s house like we used to!”

Kudzu is staring at Leo in bewilderment, I don’t know what to do or say! I hear Leo going on more!

“Carl could get us free ice cream again, and we could all go eat at the dinner. Then we can have barbeque at my house like we used to! Maybe Sydney could make one of his treasure hunts, and we can wander around town looking for clues as long as Chase didn’t cheat again!”

Then I hear him start crying! I reach up and rub his face.

“Leo, don’t do this! I-I miss those days too, but don’t give up the present or the future!”

I don’t know what else to say…

Kudzu awkwardly steps close to us and says, “he’s right Leo. Don’t cling to the past! Yes, remember the good times with your childhood friends, but let go of that nostalgia! It will only hold you back! I still miss Fallion, but he would have wanted me to get on with my life and—well live! Look what you have now Leo, you have Chase back! Just be happy with him!”

I see tears in Kud’s eyes now.

“You’re right Kud! I-I really should let go of the past, and of Echo! Chase had every right to never talk to me again, but he’s giving me a second chance! I’ll prove Flynn wrong and love you the right way Chase! I’ll never hurt you or manipulate you!”

“Alright, now can we get inside? It’s pretty hot for me! And thanks, Kud, I hope you stay well.”

Leo slowly let’s go of me and Kudzu waves to us as he heads to his trailer. I walk up to Leo’s house with him following literally on my tail! I guess I have to get used to this, or maybe he’ll calm down after a while? Honestly, I prefer this to being alone! It sucked to wake up alone after nightmares and sleep paralysis every night! Not to mention the hallucinations, panic attacks and being afraid of loud sounds now!

I know all about Leo’s problems! But as long as he doesn’t go insane again, I really do want to be with him again! And since he’s actually moving out of Echo, I can be!

Once inside Leo’s house, I see how empty it is now! The only thing in the living room is a cardboard box in the corner! Sure, Leo didn’t have much stuff here after his siblings and parents moved out, but wow it’s just weird seeing the place like this after all the times I was here!

“It’s so empty in here! And echoing!” I say.

“Yeah, it’s kinda annoying and sad actually! But this is the last day I’ll be here…”

He gets right up behind me and wraps his huge arms around me! I swear his biceps are bigger than my head now! I feel him rest his head on top mine. I reach up and get my arms around his neck, I can barely reach. I feel how soft and fluffy his mane is and how powerful his neck muscles are now! We stay like that for a moment and then I say, “this is a weird way to hug, Leo.”

“hahaha, yeah it is chula! But I just want to hold you close, I-I really am scared of losing you again!”

We let go of each other then. I turn around and look at him, he looks sad as he looks down at me.

“Leo, you’re not going to lose me! I really do want to stay with you! I just hate Echo! Just promise you go nuts again! And um, I don’t really like the idea of wearing it, but I have it with me.”

I reach in my pocket and pull out the golden anchor bracelet, the words “Leo” and “wolf” are engraved into the metal. Leo’s mouth falls open a bit when he sees it.

“Chase they aren’t love bracelets, they were to show our friendship and that we’re each other’s anchor! I remember you told me how you felt about yours, but I just—I just…”

“Leo!” I need you to be my anchor now. My nightmares, paralysis and hallucinations are so much worse after what happened here! And I have panic attacks caused by loud sounds now! And we would argue all the time and you’d yell at me…”

He puts his paws on my shoulders and gently pulls me close to him.

“Chase, I promise I won’t hurt you or yell at you!” I love you so much! I want to hold you in my arms forever!”

He hugs me again, a normal hug this time, I hug back and say. “so, what’s the plan? And do you have any food or water here?”

“Well, after you’ve rested from the drive, I wanted to go hang out with Carl. I know you don’t want to stay in Echo, but I hope you’d sleep with me here tonight? Just one last time? Then we’d leave tomorrow morning.”

I sigh, “I don’t feel safe here! But if you stay with me the whole time, I’ll be ok, I guess. Also, I sleepwalk sometimes. This past summer, I woke up a couple times in the dormitory hallways and even outside! I really don’t want to think about what could happen if I sleepwalk around Echo! It happened last time, I woke up in the desert and was wondering lost! I found the train cars, but then something was chasing me! Then I remember you pulling my face out of the pillow! Remember? Well, when you got up, I found sticks and leaves on my feet…”

“Fuck, you should have told me then! That’s-that’s uh concerning Chase! You sure it wasn’t a dream? Ok, new plan I’ll not let you out of my sight! I’ll hold you tight at night, I won’t let you go! S-so I’ve got some stew! I made sure it wasn’t too spicy for you, and there’s a couple beers left…”

He holds me tightly and I can feel his heartbeat.

“I really am scared to be here! I wish Jenna and TJ had come, but they told me it’s too much for them. Let’s just have some lunch or whatever and go see Carl.”

There are no chairs or table in Leo’s kitchen anymore, the only furniture left is his bed and computer desk. Holding a bowl of stew in one hand and a can of beer in the other, I walk into Leo’s bedroom. We’re just going to sit on his bed and eat.

The first thing I notice is that the holes in the wall are patched. Then I see a large metal object on the desk next to the box I assume he put his computer inside. I almost spill my stew!

“What the hell is that, Leo?!”

“It’s my new fifty caliber semi-auto! After seeing Brian shrug off being shot in the face, I decided I needed something more powerful!”

“Oh my god, Leo! Brian’s dead, the monster got him!”

“You don’t know that for sure, he could still be out there! I just want to protect you.”

I just sit down and try the stew, it’s still kinda spicy. Leo sits down next to me.

“Sorry the gun scares you, but I think it’s necessary.” He says.

“Let’s talk about something else! Um I see you fixed the wall, and so you’re a body builder now?”

“Yeah, can’t sell the place with holes in the wall! Well, I sent you photos, I’ve just been working out and got a punching bag… but I um broke it.”

“Oh, geez Leo! How strong—never mind. So, a new house, exercise equipment, a hand cannon. How are you paying for all that?”

“Well, my family might not be rich like Carl, but we’re not poor! They always adored you and still ask about you! When I told my parents, you would get back together with me, but not in Echo, they agreed to help me buy a house in Payton. And I have savings, and the money from selling this house! Some guy actually bought it last week! Apparently, he wants to be all alone out here when the last people leave Echo.”

I look over at him, his grin seems kinda forced.

“Hey, Leo are you really ok with leaving Echo?”

His happy expression falters.

“Chase, my dream was to live with you here in this house! But I know that couldn’t happen. I’m so sorry that I even thought I could hide the fucked-up shit in this town from you! I-I just wanted to keep some of my best times alive.”

He’s still stuck in the past, clinging to good memories… What am I going to do with him?

“Leo, you didn’t peak in high school! You’re not going downhill! You’re not even twenty-five and you’re moving into your second house! I saw the photos and it’s a lot nicer than this place! Come on Leo, you’ve got plenty to live for, even if you didn’t have me! You’re an exotic species! You’re fucking hot! You have a good paying job! You could have gotten a new boyfriend if you really tried!

I-I’m a shitty otter! I didn’t treat you right or tell you how I felt! I really did leave you hanging without breaking up! I should have told you instead of texting you and leading you on! Leo I’m so sorry for not giving you closer and telling you for sure! I’m glad you’ve taken me back, and I love you so much!

Please let go of the past Leo, we can have a great future together and I really need you!”

I’m out of breath now and panting.

“Chase, I-I’m trying! But I’m afraid I’ll have to let go of you! I really do regret what I did! And I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me after that! I’m never going to lie or hide things from you again! There’s something I should tell you, but not yet. I promise I will though, soon!”

I look over at him, what is he hiding? I hope it not something too bad, I really would hate to have to leave him again. ( _“You’re hiding a secret too! Will you tell him?”_ ) No! He’ll hate me! I want some time with him first!

“Hey, Leo. I thought we were supposed to go hang with Carl?”

“Uh, well it’s kinda late and if Flynn’s there we shouldn’t go! Maybe you should text him and ask? Also, Chase you have um, started saying “hey” when you start talking, just like that—thing did! C-can you not do that? I hate admitting this, but I still see and hear it! I haven’t told the others about it, and I’m trying to get rid of it! And-and Chase, I’m afraid of confusing you with it like I did before! That day we were making out in the bathroom, I saw it in the mirror! I’m scared, Chase! Not of it, but of not being able to tell if it’s you or not! I know you have a goatee and it doesn’t, but when I see it, I forget!”

“Yeah, you told me about that, I-I really don’t know what to think! Maybe you should have at least told Jenna! Maybe not, she already thinks you’re crazy! Just try to concentrate the next time you see it, you know how I smell, it can’t have a smell right?”

Leo stays silent, just staring into his empty bowel. I look at mine, I ate about half of it, Leo just eats a lot more than me! I get up and set it on Leo’s desk. I take out my phone and text Carl, admitting me and Leo lost track of time and asking if Flynn is there.

I look back at Leo, he’s looking at me lovingly and sadly! Then my phone buzzes.

—Carl—

Yeah, he’s here. Mad!

Probably best you guys don’t come here tonight.

Maybe tomorrow? Goodnight.

I text goodnight to Carl and look at Leo again. He’s looking down now.

“Alright Leo, what’s wrong now?”

“Chase I really am happy you’re here! But I just have this feeling I’ll have to-to say goodbye to you forever, and then be haunted by a shadow of you for the rest of my life!”

I sigh deeply, “Leo I’m going to work hard at this! I don’t want to break up with you again! And remember what you told me when we first got together? Remember? You said to just be fucking happy! If you really do love me, then let’s just be fucking happy!”

Leo smiles, he gets up and puts his bowl next to mine and then grabs me in a big hug!

“I remember, I’ll work at this too Chula!”

I wrap my arms around him, hugging him back. It’s kinda hard to do since he’s like three times my size!

We stay like that for a long time, its night now!

“Um, Leo I’m getting tired of standing here, and I need to piss! You can hold me all night in bed, ok?”

He lets go of me; he looks happy now. I turn to leave the bedroom and he follows me. I don’t think anything of it until he moves to follow me into the bathroom.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“I said I’d not let you out of my sight! I’m coming in to pee with you!”

“You-you want to pee with me! Is this a new fetish of yours?”

“Well, yeah! And I mean it that I’m going to watch over you! I really am scared of something happening to you again. Besides, you seemed happy about pissing with me on the hike with TJ, Jenna and Flynn!”

What the hell! What is he talking about?

“W-what? Leo, that never happened!”

He’s ears fall flat and he looks confused.

“Uh, well, uh…” Leo is glancing around weirdly.

“Just forget it Leo, let’s just um pee and go to bed!”

After doing our business together, which made Leo happy and as long as its just him I kinda like it too. We strip to our underwear in his bedroom, Leo wanted us to sleep nude but I convinced him we should take things slow. He gets in bed first and hold his arms out to me. I crawl into bed and press myself against his chest.

“I know you like to spoon me, but we sleep like this? I’d just feel better if I wake up from a nightmare looking at you instead of off into a dark room!”

“Yeah, sure! I’m glad just to have you in bed! I used to pretend my extra pillow was you, but now I have you!”

“Uh, ok. So, Leo I need to tell you a couple things. I have nightmares and sleep paralysis almost every night now! If you wake up and feel me tense or something, it means I’m having a nightmare or paralysis! Please don’t shake or slap me, just try rubbing and talking to me. Also, when I’m paralyzed, I can still see, feel and hear. So just hold me close, I don’t think you can wake me up from it.”

“Alright, I’ll be here for you. And I’d never slap or shake you! Know better than that!”

“Yeah, I have a lot of anxiety, I’ll uh tell you more tomorrow.”

Leo wraps me up in his blanket and then gets his arms around me, at least I won’t be cold tonight! My nose is in his neck fur and I smell his wolf musk, it’s nice. I hold onto him as he holds me and start drifting off.

I’m awoken by presumably Leo doing something with my paw! I feel large fingers sort of fondling my left paw.

“Leo, what are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry! I just never noticed before how different your paws and pads are then mine. You wash your paws, right? They have a smell.”

“Uh, this is really weird Leo! And otters have small musk glands in our paw pads!”

“Really? Why?”

I feel his big pads on my finger webbing now.

“I don’t know, you have to ask TJ! And don’t pinch my webbing!”

“How do you not know about your own kind? I know about mine!”

Then he grips my paw, and I hold back, our fingers intertwined.

“I guess I never thought about it. So, you have a paw fetish now? How many does that make?”

“I uh, well I guess I do now! Had to make up a new one since you never wanted to film with me!”

“What! Leo, I don’t want to be filmed having sex! Its weird! And even if you never show anyone, what if it gets stolen?”

“Oh, yeah I didn’t think about that! So, I really like how soft your pads are and I really like holding your paw. C-can I check out your feet?”

“What! Oh fine, just don’t do anything weird!”

Leo lets go of my paw and shits in the bed as I lay on my back.

Leo pulls the blanket off us making me feel cold.

I feel his big paws get hold of my feet, it really is kinda weird!

Leo feels each of my toes, and the webbing between them. Then he strokes my foot pads, making me twitch.

“Ahh, that tickles! Leo, stop!”

“hahaha, your still so ticklish otter! You have musk glands in your feet too?”

“Yeah, I do. Whoa, your nose is really cold! D-does that really smell good to you?”

“You smell good to me, Chase. Maned wolf sense of smell is pretty different than most others.”

He rubs his thumb down my foot pad, then I feel a slight prick of his claw on my pad, making me shiver. Then he licks my foot pad!

“whoa! Ah, Leo, st-stop that’s really-ah! That’s really gross!”

Leo stops and I see his eyes shining in the moonlight, it’s kinda creepy.

“You think this is gross? I’ve licked your ass before!”

“It’s just weird! I-I do admit I’m a little curious about your feet now. Oh, you still have your library card? Maybe we can borrow a book about otters, wolves too! We could learn about each other I guess.”

“Yeah, I have it. That’s a good idea! And hey don’t be shy about wanting to see and touch me!”

Leo lets go of my feet and we shift around in bed. I look at his feet, naturally there a lot bigger than mine. His toe claws are sharp and he doesn’t have any webbing! I find his foot pads are rough and hard! The fur on top of his feet is pretty soft.

“Remember when we would play footsies”

“Of course, I do! That was when we first got together. I-I really do miss those times, and can’t believe how badly it ended!”

He grabs me and pulls me against him, he feels soft and warm.

“Please Chase, don’t leave me again, please!”

“Leo, I-I don’t want to leave! As long as you work on your problems, and be there for me, we can be together! We’re both kinda shitty people after all. I hope we can help each other improve…”

He gently lays me down and keeps me close.

“I promise, together we can do it!”

I relax in the warm (if a little too tight) embrace of my wolf and close my eyes.

A crack of thunder jolts me out of sleep! I thrash around in terror, but then Leo pins me down! Before either of us can say anything, there is another crack followed by a sound like strong wind! I squirm under Leo in fear. After the third thunderous noise I curl into a ball and tremble!

“Chase, that’s coming from the bathroom! Stay here, I’m gonna go look!”

At the fourth boom I let out a squeak and clutch my tail! Leo gets off me.

“I’ll be right back!”

Leo runs out of the bedroom and I lay here shaking!

There is yet another bang and I feel the wind this time! It’s more like the air is being sucked! Then I hear Leo cussing and the sound of him running. He dashes into the bedroom and grabs me.

“We have to get out!”

He lifts me up and starts running with me! I'm petrified and think he’s going to smash my head on something! Leo runs to the front door and fumbles with the lock as he caries me with one arm! Just as he swings the door open there is the loudest boom yet! My ears are ringing and it feels like the wind is going to tear my fur off!

Leo stumbles backwards and I roll over him! I keep going, sliding across the floor! I’m feel like I’m being sucked by a giant vacuum! As I get pulled into the hall, I see Leo scrambling after me! The wind trips him up and I get sucked into the bathroom!

It’s like a tornado! I get lifted into the air and spun around! Then I see the mirror is flashing colors and shapes like a kaleidoscope! I’m headed feet first towards it! Instead of slamming into the mirror, my feet go into it! I scream and grab the sink.

I’m up to my waist in the mirror when Leo rushes into the bathroom! His eyes are wide with disbelief and terror! He grabs me under my arms and pulls! I get a grip on his arms. It’s no good, I’m slowly getting sucked into the mirror and it feels like Leo is going to break my spine!

I look him in the eyes as I get pulled chest deep, we both know he can’t get me out! Do I want him to let go and save himself? I know he won’t.

“Close your eyes chula!”

The last thing I see is Leo with a look of total love in on his face. I close my eyes, and I feel both of us getting pulled into the mirror!

And then total chaos…

Kudzu peaks around the door into Leo’s house.

“Leo! Chase! What happened? Where those gunshots?”

The raccoon cautiously steps in and looks around. There’s dust and leaves all over the floor.

“Hello?” He calls out, no answer.

He walks farther into the house and sees a light in the hallway. He looks and its coming from the bathroom. He enters and sees the mirror is like a kaleidoscope! He approaches and looks closely. Its just a chaotic jumble of shapes and colors! He reaches out and touches it, the glass is warm. Just then the mirror explodes violently!

Leo’s house is blown apart and burning debris flies through the air! A huge plume of fire and smoke rises into the predawn sky! As burning wood and other house material falls to the desert, a charred, broken and lifeless body lands in the street.

To be concluded in Echo convergence…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people are not put off this story because its a crossover with my own fictional universe!  
> Its just I thought the supernatural themes where compatible.


End file.
